


One Hell of Something

by liions



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liions/pseuds/liions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips just wants to check up on Pig Island. He didn't expect Honeydew to be there. Meanwhile back at the factory, Xephos and Lalna wonder what's made Sjin look so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of Something

“Hey Sips, what’s that?” If the dwarf had been his height, the mark surely would have gotten poked by a nosy finger.

“Nothing. Why do you care?” Sips snapped back, immediately defensive. All he wanted to do was see how the stupid Pig Island was doing; a quick “go there, come back” sort of walk. Not out of concern, no of course not. Strictly business. But the dwarf was there, turning his simple walk into a trip. Sips had just arrived at the little dock thing and somehow Honeydew was already prodding into his business.

“It looks like a cut or somethin’. Fight any monsters recently?” Honeydew said, still curious as ever.

“It’s not a cut.” He backpedaled when the dwarf raised his eyebrows, quickly trying to fix the mistake. “E-Even if it was, CEOs of companies don’t fight monsters.” Sips snorted. He gave the dwarf a look of disgust to accent his point. Briefly the man got his personal space back while he moved on from the little dock, where Honeydew had cornered him, to the island itself. Sips decided the best thing to do was to ignore the questions; he had a job to do. His task was simple: check the equipment for Sjin, reload all the fuel and such that needed it, then go home. Thinking of Sjin made him smile, a lazy expression that gave his face a dreamy look. Luckily he caught himself right away and returned to a neutral look before Honeydew could catch it.

The dwarf laughed, tagging along of course. Previously, he had wanted to talk about the pigs, there were seven in total now, but that mark was much more interesting. It was trying to hide itself, but failing by being in such an obvious position. It was trapped in the space between the end of his jaw and where his ear met his head. Sips, from what Honeydew knew, was a very careful person and rarely had any sort of injury. (Sjin on the other hand had been seen with bruises, limping about, and all sorts of things Honeydew had probably blocked from his memory due to their awkward origin) He also noticed Sips usual straight forward, “I mean business” gait was lopsided, like he had fallen down a mine shaft and landed on his back too hard. Or… The dwarf grinned, an evil smirk that had also appeared when he discovered Xephos’ little secret.

“I think it’s a bruise. Where’d you get the bruise Sips?” Honeydew continued, following the man all the way up the platform. Finally Sips’ shell cracked, his face flushing ever so slightly. If his skin wasn’t so pale, maybe the blush wouldn’t have shown up. But it did, and Honeydew was going to get to the bottom of it. “Did Sjin give it to you?”

“No!” Sips almost shouted back, purposely avoiding Honeydew’s gaze.

“Oh my god, he did. He did, didn’t he? Hah!” Sips didn’t even bother replying now. He shuffled around the little platform instead, trying to keep his neutral expression from breaking any further. Honeydew followed him like an meddlesome puppy with a huge grin plastered on his face. “I bet he left other ones too.”

Sips jumped down from the platform, still ignoring all questions and comments while stubbornly working. He stretched his arms up to grab something from an upper step, a rather careless move that he ended up regretting immediately when his shoulder muscles screamed at him. Unable to keep the noise in, he let out a little sound of pain. His head thunked against the wood as he lowered his arms sensitively.

“Oh my god. Did Sjin do that? Haha, I bet he did. Is that why-? Oh my god!” Honeydew couldn’t believe it. “I can see it happening. One big power play! Mister Sips Underscore can’t lose that control. Hah!” Sips glared at the dwarf, but under the furious blush that had appeared, his stare wasn’t very effective. The dwarf just laughed even harder. “Did he tie your arms up? With rope? Is that how he won? Hah, I bet you just let him, like a pushover. I should ask Lalna. He probably heard you guys. Oh my god, this is brilliant!”

“Hey Pig Guy,” Sips growled. “Mind your own business.” Honeydew’s grin didn’t even falter.

—-

“Sjin has that look about him. I know that look.” Lalna whispered to Xephos, catching the spaceman’s arm as he walked by.

“Huh, what? What look?”

“Like something’s uh-” The scientist coughed. Xephos’ eyebrows rose in understanding.

“Oh!”

“Yeah.” A pause. “I wasn’t going to brin- bring it up but-“

“I can’t see any bruises… but whatever happened, it must have been one hell of a night to get /that/ look.” Xephos interrupted, his tone very matter of fact.

“Xeph-!” Lalna flustered as Sjin moved towards them. The man just gave them a wave, resuming his humming as he worked on the wheat field. The two returned the wave a bit awkwardly, realizing what they were talking about. They watched Sjin a little bit more, who looked like he was practically glowing he was so pleased about something. Finally Lalna said, “Yeah-yes. I agree. One hell of something.”


End file.
